


Londres, 1945

by Mikanskey



Series: Romances de villes et d'années [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Feels, M/M, World War II
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novembre 1945.<br/>La guerre est finie depuis plusieurs mois mais Lui n'est pas revenu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Attente

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [London, 1945](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503718) by [Mikanskey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey)



> Et bien voilà ! Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ma première fic ! Juste un moment en fait, c'est assez court vous allez voir mais plutôt que de le dessiner je voulais essayer de peindre ça avec des mots.  
> Alors évidemment c'est un AU. Je suis fan de cette forme de fic. Et ce fandom s'y prête tellement bien que c'est un vrai plaisir !  
> Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir le traduire en anglais mais vraiment j'en serai bien incapable. Ami(e)s francophones c'est donc pour vous !
> 
> Et un énorme hug à ma divine et extraordinaire beta Violettedeschamps qui en plus de savoir traquer les fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire comme personne fait office de coach et de fan. Y'a pas mieux pour une écrivaine totalement pas sûre d'elle et sociophobe comme moi. Merci, merci, je t'adore !!!  
> Biz !

\------------- Elle était belle, cette fin d’après-midi. 

Le soleil fatigué du mois de novembre réchauffait le bureau où s’entassait un monceau de paperasses, de plumes et d’encre. Charles travaillait là le soir, après une journée auprès de ses patients. Depuis des mois déjà, l’ambiance fiévreuse de la fin de la guerre, avec l’arrivée des derniers blessés du front, avait laissé place à un calme groggy.

En simples bras de chemise, penché sur le bois couvert de cuir râpé, le jeune médecin finissait une dernière liasse de correspondances. À sa chère sœur Raven mariée depuis peu, à son ami Alex revenu du front et sitôt repartit aux États-Unis, à la courageuse Moira restée à Paris après la Libération et enfin à l’administration des armées pour avoir des nouvelles, la moindre nouvelle : de Lui.

De Lui, qui n’était pas revenu.

De Lui qui n’avait pas donné signe de vie depuis 3 ans.

Depuis qu’il avait semblé bon à quelques gradés ventripotents d’envoyer ce beau jeune homme d’origine allemande derrière les lignes ennemies. « Idéal pour infiltrer le Reich » avait-on dit. Idéal pour se glisser au cœur de cette machine diabolique de destruction des libertés. 

Idéal. 

Et surtout suicidaire.

La guerre était finie depuis mai. Les prisonniers étaient revenus, les blessés par centaines avaient retrouvé leur patrie et leur foyer. 

Mais de Lui, pas une trace. 

Alors Charles s’acharnait à écrire à l’Armée, aux hôpitaux, aux ambassades, partout. On lui envoyait des réponses molles et condescendantes, et des coursiers en uniformes et galons neufs qui ne l’étaient pas moins.

Il poussa un soupir, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. 

Trop longs. Les mèches commençaient à boucler sur sa nuque, lui conférant un air de jeune étudiant. Avec ses yeux bleu-azur, ses taches de rousseur et son sourire effronté, on lui donnait encore du « mon garçon ».  
« Mon garçon » ! Quelle ironie alors que la guerre l’avait fait grandir violemment, le promouvant, à même pas 23 ans responsable d’un dispensaire faute d’autres candidats plus expérimentés. Le laissant seul garant de la vie de dizaines de soldats, de civils écrasés par les combats, par le Blitz. Toute cette souffrance de la chair meurtrie étalée là, sous ses yeux. Comment rester naïf après ça ?

Mais ce n’était rien. Rien ou si peu comparé à ses nuits sans repos. Ses insomnies glaçantes.

Ses nuits où il ne pouvait penser qu’à Lui. À sa souffrance à Lui, à la solitude de celui qu’il devinait si loin de son pays, de son foyer … si loin de leur étreinte. 

De cette unique étreinte dont le souvenir était resté comme gravé sur sa peau, noué à son âme. Cette nuit avec Lui, la seule qu’ils avaient eue pour eux avant les innombrables jours froids de guerre.  
Avant le vide, le manque de Lui.

Charles chassa cette pensée, la goutte de mémoire insidieuse comme un amer sirop, coulant dans ses veines, collante et lourde, écrasant sa poitrine à l’étouffer. S'il la laissait le remplir encore une fois, elle allait encore le ronger, le détruire un peu plus. 

Il se remit à sa correspondance, et tenta de se concentrer. Le temps s’écoula lentement. Son esprit se calma.

 

Des pas. Quelqu’un frappa doucement à la porte de son bureau. 

C’était Kitty, la nouvelle infirmière; elle n’osait pas rentrer et restait timidement sur le palier. Elle prit la parole d’une voix peu sûre. 

\- Docteur, il y a quelqu’un qui vous demande…il est… 

Elle semblait chercher ses mots puis, devant l’absence de réaction du jeune médecin, elle se lança, enchaînant et bousculant les phrases sans reprendre haleine. 

\- C’est un soldat en uniforme anglais mais il…il n’est pas…enfin à sa mine il est étranger, ça se voit tout de suite, même si ce n’est pas bien de juger… mais avec son accent un peu allemand, je ne savais pas si je devais le faire monter. Avec ce qui se dit sur les espions, vous savez, je me suis dit que…

-Pardon ?! 

Charles se tourna vers elle si vivement que son mouvement fit sursauter la jeune femme.

Elle reprit, répétant plus lentement, surprise d’avoir soudain obtenu toute l’attention de son supérieur.

\- Il porte un uniforme anglais Docteur, mais il a un accent allemand, j’en suis sûre parce que j’ai déjà entendu des soldats parler comme ça dans le camp de prisonniers près de la gare, c’est étrange qu’il veuille vous…

\- Il vous a dit son nom ?!

Il était déjà debout. Quand s’était-il levé ? Sur son visage devait se lire un si franc effarement que l’infirmière se prit à bredouiller.

\- Non, enfin je ne crois pas, je…il.. il a juste dit qu’il cherchait le Docteur Xavier. ..il est en bas, je ne savais pas…c’est… alors je lui ai dit de patienter.. mais je…

Ce n’était pas possible ! Un infime espoir, ils avaient dit : un infime espoir qu’il soit vivant, qu’on le retrouve, qu’il lui revienne.

Charles sentit son cœur s’emballer. Cet espoir, Mon Dieu, il n’avait jamais pu se l’arracher du corps !

D’ordinaire, il aurait remercié posément la jeune fille. Il aurait pris le temps de finir sa ligne d’écriture et aurait enfilé un veston pour aller accueillir le visiteur mais là… ce qu’elle avait dit… si cette fois… 

Il se précipita vers la porte de son bureau, dégringola d’une traite la volée de marches vers le rez-de-chaussée, ensuite il y avait encore un couloir. Un long couloir de lambris en bois sombre, un vrai corridor de tribunal, et au bout une éblouissante lumière qui venait du hall d’entrée. Il la voyait là-bas, cette lumière. Le soleil devait rentrer par la grande porte. Celle-ci était sans doute grande ouverte.

C’est là qu’Il devait attendre. Ce visiteur qui demandait le Docteur Xavier, ce soldat avec un accent allemand. 

Qu’elle semblait loin cette lumière et si proche pourtant. Qu’étaient quelques mètres après des mois d’attente ? Mais elle lui aurait fait presque peur soudain, avec ses tons de cramoisi qui commençait à percer la fin de journée d’automne.

La rejoindre vraiment ? Et si c’était pour une énième cruelle déception, une énième souffrance. « Nous ne savons pas Docteur », « peut-être que c’était lui Docteur », « peut-être qu’il a été pris par les Russes », « peut-être qu’il a été déporté », « torturé », « tué ».

Rien que de s’entendre dire cela. 

D’imaginer.

Le Lui de cette nuit-là, ses mains qu’il avait senties brulantes de passion parcourant sa peau nue, son souffle contre sa nuque, son corps ardent qui l’avait possédé, la vie violente qui battait à chaque respiration de son cœur.

Et à présent, l’imaginer glacé, meurtri, masse de chair morte dans l’humide obscurité d’un cachot anonyme quelque part en Allemagne ou en France.

 

Il fallait qu’il sache !  
Tant pis pour la déception, tant pis pour la souffrance, il courut soudain jusqu’au bout du couloir, jusqu’à la lumière.


	2. Rage et Sérénité

On lui avait dit d’essayer cette adresse-là.

Erik en était à son quinzième dispensaire. Celui-ci ne dépareillait pas des autres. Façade de briques rouges de la banlieue londonienne, perron propret donnant sur une rue calme, quelques buissons taillés et un vieux pommier en guise de jardin.

 

Depuis deux mois, il parcourait la capitale britannique, ne trouvant que des ruines, des visages navrés. On ne savait pas. On n’était pas sûr. Un Docteur Xavier ? Oui, peut-être, allez voir là-bas.

 

Mais "là-bas", il n’y avait rien.

 

Rien que d’autres visages de blessés dignes et de tristesse tue, à l’heure où le monde se réjouissait de la fin de la guerre.  
Cette fin de guerre, tant espérée et arrachée, enfin, après de longs mois, des années.  
Comment avait-il pu s’en sortir indemne ?

 

Il n’était pas bien sûr d’avoir la réponse.

 

Une chance inouïe qui lui avait fait éviter chaque embuscade, chaque tir ennemi. La chance ? Oui, et un espoir immense. L'espoir de le retrouver, de reprendre leur vie, de recommencer à vivre, plutôt, lui qui n’avait fait que survivre depuis 4 ans avec pour seul espoir de le revoir, de l’avoir dans ses bras, au creux de lui.

 

Charles, son ange, son espoir, ce jeune homme de même pas vingt ans, d’une beauté à se damner mais dont les cris de rage raisonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Ses cris, ce matin-là, où on l’avait arraché à ses bras. Des hommes en uniformes, envoyés par un esprit malveillant, qui avaient brisé froidement, sans remord, leurs deux vies.

Le jour même, on l’avait condamné : la prison ou l’armée, l’enfermement pendant des années ou une guerre qui aurait dû être courte.

Aurait dû.

 

Grâce à un ami peu regardant, ils avaient pu échanger quelques lettres les premiers mois de son incorporation, le temps qu’il soit entrainé, conditionné, avant qu’il ne parte.  
Des lettres qui avaient été ses seules lectures. Des lettres qu’il connaissait par cœur, si intenses et si pures, sensuelles à vous bruler l’âme, des mots qui disaient leur amour, leur passion. Ils avaient eu si peu de temps pour vivre cette passion.

 

La jeune infirmière en blouse blanche qui venait de lui ouvrir avait semblé un peu effrayée.

Avant de filer, elle lui avait juste dit de patienter là, dans ce hall pavé de dalles blanches et noires, qui donnait sur deux longs couloirs sombres. Il attendait donc, mal à l’aise. La brise fraîche de la rue soufflait par la porte laissée ouverte. Il se tourna vers cet air frais, ce soleil encore doux, ferma les yeux et respira doucement.

 

L’espoir…Il voulait s’y baigner, s’y fondre, retrouver la sérénité qu’il avait perdue.

 

Ce matin-là, d'il y a quatre ans.


	3. Leur nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore une fois merci merci et re-merci à Violettedeschamps qui non seulement corrige mes fautes mais en plus pointe du doigt mes approximations de scénario et bonus pour ce chapitre m'a même soufflé une très jolie tournure de phrase...que j'ai recopié sans honte (ou presque !).  
> Merci à toi !  
> Et bises à vous les lecteurs. C'est le dernier chapitre : enjoy !

\------------------------- Charles était resté figé dans l’ombre du couloir, n’osant pas bouger, ne pouvant pas bouger.

Erik.

Il était là.

C’était Lui. Si beau, dans cette lumière du soir, qu’il semblait être une apparition.

Sa silhouette avait toujours cette grâce de fauve, ce maintien intimidant qui le faisait rentrer, Lui, le fils d’ouvrier, en tous lieux. Avec l’uniforme, sa taille fine et ses épaules se dessinaient nettement sous le tissu raide couleur vert d’eau. Ses cheveux étaient coupés plus courts et ramenés en arrière, accentuant les lignes nettes de son front, de sa mâchoire, de son cou. Il avait tourné son regard vers la rue et ses yeux bleu d'acier semblaient se perdre loin à l’intérieur de lui-même.

C’était Lui.  
Vivant.

Après cette guerre, après les pluies de bombes.  
Erik, miraculeusement vivant.

Erik, qui s’était tourné vers lui au bruit de son arrivée, ou peut-être au sanglot que Charles avait laissé échapper avant de plaquer ses paumes sur sa bouche. Un réflexe, pour s’empêcher de hurler.

Ils avaient dit qu’il était mort. Ils lui avaient dit d’arrêter d’écrire, d’arrêter d’espérer.

Charles se mit à trembler violemment et les larmes qu’il ne pleurait plus depuis des semaines remplirent en un instant ses yeux. Son corps réagissait à cette trop grande joie comme il aurait fait d’une absolue détresse.

Erik semblait lui aussi sonné.

 

Charles.

Enfin.

Son espoir, son unique et fondamental espoir, vivant, devant lui. Impossiblement pareil à celui qu'il avait quitté. Non pas physiquement, il avait mûri, il le voyait à ses épaules, à son visage. Non, c'était dans ses yeux. Son regard était le même, sa manière de le regarder, de le voir lui, la façon dont le bleu pouvait se noyer de larmes. Charles...

Le souffle coupé, il laissa quatre secondes s’écouler avant de pouvoir faire un pas, puis un deuxième, ses jambes acceptant enfin de lui obéir, répondant davantage à son instinct qu’à sa raison. Celle-ci était trop choquée pour s’inquiéter de cette porte ouverte, de cette rue où l’on pouvait passer, les voir.

Un autre pas, puis un élan, il le prit dans ses bras.

Cela aurait pu être une simple embrassade. Après tout, ils pouvaient être deux camarades qui se retrouvent, rien de plus innocent dans une époque faite de séparations et de retrouvailles.  
Mais il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir, pour ne pas comprendre, à la manière dont il l'enlaça, et quand il enfouit son visage dans les mèches brunes du jeune homme. Dans le seul bruit de leurs respirations, il y avait des pages de promesses d’amour.

Charles se sentait empli d’une bouffée de fièvre.

Épuisé soudain, consumé par l’émotion. Il posa son front brûlant au creux du cou d’Erik. Sa peau, laissée découverte par le col d'uniforme entre-ouvert, y était plus fraîche. Il respira lentement, profitant de l’instant, s’emplissant de son odeur, de Lui.

Il était là, vivant.

Le jeune médecin ferma les yeux, comme hypnotisé par cette chaste étreinte qui disait tellement plus qu'elle ne laissait voir. Les mains d’Erik, dont il avait rêvé mille fois la caresse, le parcouraient de sa taille à ses hanches, du creux de ses reins à sa nuque. Elles étaient telles qu’il se souvenait, gracieuses et belles, possessives, aimantes. Elles semblaient vouloir le réapprendre.

Se laissant faire, les yeux clos, il posa ses deux mains sur la poitrine du soldat. Son cœur battait si fort ! Toute cette vie, ce sang qui courait là sous la peau.

Son souffle, il le perçut, tiède et réconfortant, avant de sentir les lèvres d'Erik se poser sur son front.

Ce baiser léger, presque révérencieux.

Il y avait du sacré dans cet instant.

Un silence, un calme affectueux. Ils étaient réunis. Enfin.

Ils ouvrirent tous deux doucement les yeux.

 

Un léger bruit derrière eux les fit revenir brutalement à la réalité.

Ils se séparèrent instantanément. Mû par une peur réflexe, Charles se plaça entre Erik et l'intrus.

C'était Kitty, droite et gênée comme une élève de pensionnat prise en faute.

Charles se composa une contenance tant bien que mal.

\- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous Melle Pryde, je m'occupe de fermer ce soir.

La jeune infirmière ouvrit de grands yeux et, comprenant qu'on l'invitait à se retirer, fit une sorte de révérence bancale. Elle bredouilla un "bonsoir Docteur" et, rouge comme une pivoine, s'échappa par le couloir. Le claquement de la porte arrière du bâtiment les laissa à nouveau seuls.

Charles sentait son cœur qui battait à se rompre dans sa poitrine. Qu'avait-elle vu ou même compris, imaginé peut-être ? La pensée qu'on lui enlève à nouveau l'homme qu'il aimait, l'avait terrifié.

Il se retourna vivement vers Erik.

Dans les yeux de celui-ci, il y avait un éclat particulier, quelque chose qui paraissait être de la colère, de la frustration.

Et Charles comprit soudain.

Cette peur de s'aimer au grand jour, absurde et cruelle, les avait dévorés tous les deux.

Erik, qui avait connu les pays en guerre, la désolation et les massacres, ne pouvait plus admettre que quelque chose d'aussi futile que la bonne morale vienne les empêcher d'être heureux. Il était prêt à se battre pour cela, à présent, et Charles venait de comprendre qu'il serait à ses côtés.

Quoi qu'il arrive. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance.

Cette pensée fut comme un choc électrique.

Il attira Erik à lui, une main dans ses cheveux, l’autre agrippant le revers de sa veste. Il sentit les mains de son amant le saisir à la taille comme pour l'ancrer à lui.

Presque violentes, avides, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser irréel qui n’avait rien de tendre. Il était baigné de larmes, mêlé de sanglots. Il était cru et sauvage. Du pur désir pour deux êtres qui en avaient été privés pendant si longtemps. Ils se noyaient l’un dans l’autre et se sauvaient tour à tour. Ils avaient envie, besoin, désespérément faim l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient tant souffert de cette passion amputée, de cette carence de plaisir. Leurs souffles se ponctuaient de gémissements.

L'air autour d'eux semblait s'être teinté d'or. Le soleil venait de mourir à l'horizon des toits de la ville. Il ne restait qu'un éclat, qui vint les envelopper. Quand il disparut à son tour, les deux amants reprirent leurs esprits.

Ils n’avaient pas encore échangé un seul mot. Eux qui, il y avait encore 4 ans, pouvaient débattre des heures pour le seul plaisir de la confrontation d’idées. Mais cet instant n’avait pas besoin de mots, ils n’avaient pas leur place ; trop fades, pas assez forts.

Erik caressa lentement la joue de Charles, le picotement d'un peu de barbe sous ses doigts. Il sourit à ce détail d'intimité.

Le jeune médecin lui prit la main et en embrassa la paume.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Ils savaient tous deux de quoi serait faite cette nuit.

La nuit, discrète et protectrice, allait les cacher du monde pour cette fois encore.

Une nuit pour panser leur âme et se réapprendre.

Une nuit comme une immense inspiration avant des centaines de jours de soleil.

Charles ferma la lourde porte d'entrée et guida Erik vers le ventre chaud de la maison...


End file.
